The Honatetsu Siblings: Four Oto Kunoichi
by fantasmefantastic
Summary: Added characters. After Kiyasha's recovery, the siblings have a mission; to infiltrate Orochimaru's base and rescue four of it's prisoners. The mission is a dangerous one, of course. So, hopefully, the siblings will survive.
1. A New Name, A New Mission

A week later, after countless surgeries and procedures, Kiyasha was allowed to go home. She was, however, forbidden from missions for a week.

_I hope you're all right, Naruto, Sakura,_ Kiyasha thought, staring at the ceiling.

She had received word from Sasubu the day before that Team Kakashi — with a man called Yamato as their captain — had gone out on a mission to gather information on Orochimaru. But, in the back of her mind, she knew that somehow the team was going to meet up with Sasuke.

Her fingernails dug into the skin on her arm — and if it were not for the wraps around her scars, her stitches would have reopened. From the floor, Toboe whined. Tsuki stood up and nuzzled Kiyasha's arm.

It had a been a week since Kiyasha's little run-in with death. She was healing quickly, and would be able to participate in a any sort of mission tomorrow.

Suddenly, the front door banged open and Sasubu came flying in. Kiyasha shot up so fast her neck spasmed with pain.

"We've got a mission," he said, staring at her.

A few minutes later, Kiyasha was following her twin siblings to the Fire Building. Many fellow shinobi called out and waved to the Honatetsu Siblings, most of them grinning broadly at Kiyasha being up and about.

"You know, people are starting to call us the 'Blue Fires of Konoha'," Tzurin said, waving to Izumo and Kotetsu on guard duty.

"Interesting name," Kiyasha commented, as the siblings climbed the stairs to Hokage tower.

Sasubu knocked and Shizune opened the door.

"Ah, Team Honatetsu," she said, gesturing for them to enter. "Tsunade-sama has been waiting for you."

Tsunade looked up and met each pair of different colored eyes. She exhaled loudly, then leaned back in her rather comfy chair.

"You've got a mission," she said. "You are to infiltrate Orochimaru's North Base and free four of his subordinates. The ANBU spy we had infiltrate the hideout two weeks ago has returned. You are to free the four selected girls _only. _Do not so much as _glance_ at the other prisoners."

"Why?" Kiyasha questioned.

"Because the ANBU spy was only able to gather information on the four selected targets," Tsunade explained. "The targets are known for their hatred of Orochimaru, despite being in his services. You free them and them alone. Do you understand?"

"Hai!"

"Then get going."

Sasubu and Tzurin turned to go, but Kiyasha remained, staring into the amber eyes of her Hokage.

"Do the others know?" she asked. Tsunade slowly shook her head.

"Kiyasha, you know that all of them feel very strongly for each of you," she said, slowly. "They would be furious if I allowed you to go on a mission so soon."

"It's been a week, Kiyasha is completely healed!" Tzurin objected. Tsunade slowly shook her head.

"She will tire much more quickly than she before," the Fifth Hokage said, calmly. "Over-exertion could be fatal for you, Honatetsu Kiyasha. Do not make me regret sending you on this mission."

"How long have we got?" Sasubu asked. Tsunade looked past Kiyasha to him.

"It will take you about three days to reach the village where the base is located. Three days for the journey back. Six days, for traveling and traveling alone. I'll give you eight days, two to rest up and check injuries. If you are not in this office eight days from now, you will be pronounced KIA, we cannot risk having people go out and search for you, understand?"

The siblings nodded.

"Will you tell them, Tsunade?" Shizune asked, when the siblings had vanished. "Will you tell the Konoha Fifteen — minus the siblings — once the Honatetsu's are gone?"

Tsunade exhaled slowly.

"I am not sure, Shizune," she answered, staring out the window. "I am not sure."

The Fifth Hokage's amber eyes watched as three familiar, loved blurs of different color blue leaped through the village, headed towards the gate to take their leave.

* * *

**I own the Honatetsu Siblings & the kunoichi to come. **

**They are mine.**

**I do not, however, own Naruto and it's characters. **

**And if you're reading this first, you should probably read Kazekage & Honatetsu Mission first.**

**TBC**


	2. The Mission Begins

Kiyasha raced through the trees. Her foot broke the bark of a simple but strong oak as she landed, then took off yet again. Sasubu was about two branches ahead of her, and Tzurin was one behind. Toboe, Tsume, and Tsuki all raced along the forest floor, keeping directly below the Honatetsu siblings.

"Naruto and Sakura are going to kill us when we get back," Tzurin said, pushing off.

"_If_ we get back," Sasubu responded, glancing behind them.

"Thank you, Mr. Optimist," Kiyasha added, sarcastically.

Sasubu glared at her.

"This is crazy," Tzurin said, after a few minutes of silence. "We're about in infiltrate one of Orochimaru's hideouts, and free four of the prisoners there. What if there are guards? What if Orochimaru himself is there?"

"As I said, thank you Mr. and Mrs. Optimisic," Kiyasha said. She increased the amount of chakra to her feet, increasing her speed, and drew even with Sasubu, and Tzurin appeared beside her.

"I have a little bit of a plan," Sasubu said, as they came upon a clearing.

The three siblings dropped to the ground, crouching behind a thicket of bushes. The building before them was shadowed by trees, surrounded by bushes and almost completely hidden. Were it not for Tsuki, Tsume, and Toboe's sense of smell, the siblings would have flown right by it. Kiyasha quickly copied Tzurin and Sasubu, and doused her chakra signature.

"I can sense the chakras of guards just inside the entrance way," Sasubu said. "Once we get in there, I'll take care of them. You two keep going to the dungeons and free these prisoners."

He held out the sheet of parchment that held the pictures of four girls. Beside each picture was a name, age, their skills, and reason for being in Orochimaru's hideout.

"Harukuma, Aimi, Suzumi, and Mika," Tzurin read off. "Suzumi doesn't seem to have any special abilites."

"Tsunade told me about that one," Sasubu said, his pale eyes flickering over the hideout. "She had discovered Orochimaru's hideout on accident when she was ten years old. He's kept her prisoner for five years, experimenting with her, trying to see if he could force an ability into her.

"But she has had major training with kunais and shurkien," he added. "Her aim is just as good as Tenten's. Orochimaru often sends her out as an assasin."

"What about this girl, Mika?" Kiyasha asked, peering over her older sister's shoulder. "Her ability only says "cats"."

Sasubu smiled. "That one has the abilities with cats as the Inuzuka's do with dogs."

"A nin-cat is bonded to her, and she has cat-like features?" Tzurin asked, lifting an eyebrow at her brother's statement.

"Bascially. Her partner's name is Neko."

"That's original," Kiyasha muttered, sarcastically.

Sasubu whacked her head, shutting her up. "Now is _not_ the time to be difficult, Kiyasha."

Kiyasha rubbed the back of her head, glaring at her brother. "Yeah, yeah, whatever."

"Anything else about the targets?" Sasubu asked, all business.

"No," Tzurin and Kiyasha chorused back in unison.

"Okay," he said.

The three siblings turned and readied themselves. Kiyasha's legs tensed as the adreniline rushed through her. Beside her, Tsuki, Tsume, and Toboe were all up, heads lowered and back legs tense, ready to jump.

Silently, Sasubu motioned them forward.

The siblings and wolves dashed from their hiding place and dove through the bushes, down into the darkness that was Orochimaru's hideout.

As soon as the door burst open, Kiyasha felt Sasubu rush by her. He was suddenly in front of her, hands pressed together in the familiar genjutsu symbol.

Kiyasha and Tzurin exchanged glances as the guards suddenly rushed at the blue-haired boy and started to attack things that weren't there. Their kunai's clanged against the wall as they fought an imaginary battle.

The female Honatetsu's charged forward, Tsuki and Toboe alongside them.

Faster than they thought, the girls reached a fork in the hall.

"How did I know this was coming?" Kiyasha muttered, sarcastically. "Shall we split up?"

"I don't know if it's a good idea for us to split up in the middle of a Sannin's hideout," Tzurin said, glancing from one dark hall to the other.

"I can't sense Orochimaru's chakra," Kiyasha said. "I know he's not here. And neither is Kabuto."

Tzurin turned a very sad face on her, asking the question she couldn't say out loud.

"And neither is Sasuke," Kiyasha murmured, very quietly.

"Fine then," Tzurin said, suddenly very brisk. "No major threats?"

Kiyasha shook her head.

"We'll split up then," the blonde-haired girl said. "You take left, I'll take right."

"Okay," Kiyasha responded. She bent on one knee and touched Toboe's face, stroking his muzzle. "If anything happens, you follow mine and Tsuki's scent, got it? If you hear any battles coming from our end, you bring Tzurin and come help us, okay?"

The reddish colored wolf bowed his head, then looked up at Kiyasha with set yellow eyes.

"Good boy," she said, giving him a hug.

"Be careful, Kiya," Tzurin said.

"Always, Tzu," Kiyasha responded, grinning.

The sisters parted ways.

* * *

**So, the chapters are kind of short.**

**Whatever.**

**TBC**


	3. Aimi

"You smell any enemies yet, Tsuki?" Kiyasha asked, pressing herself up against a corner, with the wolf at her feet. Tsuki turned her head, answering with a "no".

The pair of girl and wolf raced around the corner and sprinted down the hallway, towards the strong scent of chemicals and something burning and metal. Kiyasha suddenly felt a chakra signature flare up.

_Shit_, she cursed silently.

She and Tsuki turned left at the corner, then dove into a crevice in the wall, pressed against it with all their might.

_Why can't I have the ability to be invisible?_ Kiyasha wondered, green eyes flickering about for any sudden shadowy movement.

Suddenly, a piercing scream sliced the air.

Kiyasha and Tsuki froze instantly, tensed with the possibility of a battle around the bend.

The scream sounded again and Kiyasha faintly heard Tsuki whimper.

"Somebody help me!" the screaming voice shrieked. "Please! Please! He's going too—"

The voice suddenly cut off with another piercing scream. Tsuki whined again.

"It could be a trap," Kiyasha told the wolf, who simply looked at her.

Tsuki suddenly lunged forward and took off towards the screaming.

"Tsuki, no!" Kiyasha hissed, but followed the white wolf anyway.

_Great,_ she thought, sarcastically. _I'm underground, following an insane wolf, in the dark, in none other then Orochimaru's hideout!_

The raven-haired girl stopped dead as she came upon Tsuki — a snarling mass of fury.

A man loomed before them, glaring at Kiyasha and Tsuki. He wore the usual cover for a sound nin, with the gray hood-like piece covering his hair, and thick sunglasses covering his eyes. In his hands was a long, fatal-looking Yari sword.

Kiyasha looked past the Sound-nin to see a petite looking girl slumped against the wall. Chains encircled her wrists and ankles, holding her prisoner. Her eyes were a strange-colored orange-red and filled with pain, misery, and worst of all, fear. Her hair was a strange color as well: light purple. It looked like that kind of hair that would normally by beautiful and shiny. Now, it was scraggly and dull.

The girl looked about Kiyasha's own age, maybe a year older. She wore tattered clothes that were torn at the edges. There was a wide, obviously new, tear directly across her stomach, exposing the muscle and unnatural thinness. The girl stared at Kiyasha with wide, fearful eyes.

Rage suddenly flooded the raven-haired Honatetsu.

Kiyasha felt her canine teeth lengthen to deadly points, sharpening into fangs. She felt the sudden point of claws digging into her palm, and she unclenched her fists, letting the claws sharpen without puncturing her own skin. She felt the power of the Houkou flood her, and she felt her hair stream out.

Her brilliant green eyes suddenly flashed into fierce, vicious yellow.

She was now the feral Jinchuuriki of the Houkou.

The enemy Sound-nin stared at her, at the sudden change that he had witnessed.

"Who are you?" he asked, his voice quiet with fear.

"No one of consequence," Kiyasha replied, as usual, flashing fangs that seemed to cause the enemy to shake in his treacherous shoes.

"_What_ are you?" he asked.

"Jinchuuriki of the Houkou," Kiyasha replied, then rushed forward in attack.

Tsuki was a split-second ahead of her, and the wolf's jaws fastened around the Sound-nin's leg, breaking the skin and causing the scent of blood to fill the air. Kiyasha came crashing down upon the enemy, riding him to the floor.

Desperately, the man lifted his Yari sword and took a wild swing at the feral girl, causing her to leap back. He regained his ground, lifting the sword in front of his body, glaring at the girl.

Kiyasha was crouched down on the ground, her claws scraping the dust and dirt up. She growled at the enemy — a sound that shouldn't come from such a once-innocent looking girl. She growled again, and the sound echoed behind the man. Her blood dripped from a wound he had managed to inflict on her stomach.

He swung around to see Tsuki stalking towards him, belly low to the ground. A moment to late, the man realized his mistake. He swung around to see Kiyasha on her feet, the cut miraculously healed. She glared at the man with fierce yellow eyes, then unleashed her jutsu.

"_Earth Style: Earthquake."_

The area in which they stood suddenly began to tremble violently. The man let out a scream as a boulder twice the size of his head crashed down beside Kiyasha. Tsuki started barking viciously, confusing the man even more.

The white wolf lunged forward and sank her teeth into his shoulder, her claws digging into his back as he swung about helplessly.

Kiyasha rushed by him — still feral-looking — and found herself in front of the girl.

"Are you Aimi?" she asked, seemingly unaware of the boulders falling around her.

The girl nodded, tears welling up in her eyes. Kiyasha nodded, then lifted her hand and pressed her fingers together.

"_Element Style: Fourth Element,"_ she murmured, quietly.

Lighting shot out from her hands and struck the thick metal chains, swiftly slicing them in half. Kiyasha gathered Aimi in to her arms, and held the girl tightly to her. Kiyasha whistled, and Tsuki was instantly beside her.

She pressed her hands together around Aimi's limp body and whispered a jutsu.

* * *

Kiyasha staggered as she released the transportation jutsu. Aimi fell from her arms and landed on the ground, still barely able to move. Tsuki managed to remain standing, but her head was down and she was panting hard.

Aimi turned her head slightly to see her raven-haired rescuer collapsed on her knees, panting heavily. Kiyasha's entire body shook as she coughed into one hand — one hand with claws.

Aimi watched in amazement as Kiyasha's claws suddenly shortened and disappeared, along with her fangs and wild-looking hair. The purple-haired girl looked into the rescuer's eyes to see them fade back to their original color: a startlingly bright green.

Kiyasha looked at her.

"Can you move?" she asked, her voice soft.

"Yes, but not that much," Aimi answered, truthfully.

"Did he drug you?" Kiyasha asked, inhaling deeply.

"No," Aimi answered, her voice a quiet hush.

"How long were you chained there?"

"More than three hours."

"Let me see your wrists," Kiyasha commanded.

Obediently, Aimi offered her wrists to the raven-haired girl. Kiyasha took them, with a surprisingly gentle touch for such a vicious fighter, and examined the deep gouges from the shackles that had chained the girl to the wall.

"Well, it makes sense," Kiyasha muttered.

"That he chained me to a wall?" Aimi asked, surprised.

Kiyasha looked up, her eyes serious. "You're a taijutsu master, so it would only make sense to ensure that you couldn't move your feet or hands."

_Oh Kami, I sound like Sasubu,_ Kiyasha thought.

Aimi stared at her. "How do you know that I'm a taijutsu master?" she demanded.

"I've read your file," Kiyasha responded, getting to her feet.

"My file?"

Kiyasha sighed. "Look," she said, losing her already short patience. "I'm from Konoha, see the headband?" She tapped a finger to the metal plate across her forehead.

Aimi glared at her. "I know that's a Konoha headband," she snapped. "I'm not an idiot."

"I'm glad to hear it," Kiyasha replied, sharply. "Anyway, I'm from Konoha, and my team and I are here to rescue you and three other girls."

"Why?" Aimi asked.

"Because our Hokage ordered us too," Kiyasha said. "She wants more trained shinobi in her ranks, and having several ex-subordinates of Orochimaru will help us take him down in the _very_ near future."

"Who are the other girls?" Aimi asked, after a moment of silence.

"Their names are Harukuma, Mika, and Suzumi," Kiyasha answered. She offered a hand to Aimi. "Do you know where they are?"

"Harukuma is the closest," Aimi said, taking the offered hand. "I don't know where Suzumi stays. And Mika...Mika was dragged away a few hours ago." She looked very sad when she said that.

"Dragged?" Kiyasha asked.

Aimi nodded, turning tortured orange eyes on to the Honatetsu girl.

"She was—"

"You don't have to talk about it," Kiyasha said, stepping past the girl and peering around the corner. "But, I can promise you something."

Aimi looked up through parted fingers at the girl.

"If anyone can find her," Kiyasha said, glancing back. "It's us."

She smiled.

* * *

**A Yari sword is a type of Japanese sword. It's big and has a very long blade.**

**Yeah.**

**TBC**


	4. Some Sappy Little Weakling

A few minutes later, Kiyasha was racing along behind the purple-haired taijutsu mistress, who knew the halls like the back of her own hand. The girl flew around corners and whirled left and right so many times that Kiyasha had lost any sense of direction she had owned before.

Finally, Aimi stopped in front of a wide, heavy oak door. Kiyasha skidded to a halt beside her, and stared up at it.

"This door won't open unless you've got some of Orochimaru-sama's blood or chakra," Aimi informed Kiyasha. "Or Kabuto-sama's chakra, or Sasuke-sama's."

Kiyasha did not reply, causing Aimi to turn to her.

"Don't say that name in front of me," Kiyasha ordered, through clenched teeth. "Don't you dare call him "sama" either."

"W-w-why?" Aimi stammered.

"Because he is not worthy of the title "sama"," Kiyasha snapped, instantly. "He is nothing but a worthless, treacherous _bug_ that needs to be squashed."

Aimi stared at the suddenly angry Kiyasha.

"W-w-why do you feel that way?" Aimi stammered out.

"He betrayed my village," Kiyasha snapped, her eyes set on the wide door before her. "He left Konoha after knocking my friend out and leaving her on a cold bench, crying. He ran away from our village to join Orochimaru!"

Kiyasha's voice had suddenly risen to a shout.

"He took the easy way out, damn it! He won't get any more powerful than his withering snake master!"

Her fists crashed against the oak door, cracking it slightly.

"And his stupid master couldn't even defeat Itachi either!" Kiyasha shouted, pounding her fists on the door again and again. "He'll never beat Itachi, and he'll never,_ ever_ get strong enough!"

Aimi's own eyes began to sting with tears as Kiyasha beat at the door, hate, rage, and pure grief raging across her face.

"Uchiha Sasuke is NOTHING!" she screamed, slamming her fists one last time on the door, shaking it considerably.

The raven-haired girl suddenly deflated, as if all her anger suddenly leaked out of her. Her body slumped against the cracked door and she buried her head in her arms, wiping the tears away. She strangled sobs reached the ears of Aimi, who rubbed at her own eyes.

"Why do you call them "-sama"?" Kiyasha asked, suddenly. Aimi looked at her.

"Because they are powerful," she said, solemnly. "Orochimaru–sama—"

She stopped at the narrow-eyed look on Kiyasha's face.

"I mean, Orochimaru likes to feel power over us," Aimi said, her orange eyes falling to the floor. "And Kabuto feels the same way."

Kiyasha looked at her.

"Most people just call..._him_ "sama" because of his eyes," Aimi said.

Kiyasha sighed heavily, then nodded.

"They acknowledge him out of fear," she said, slowly. Aimi nodded.

Kiyasha suddenly swung around and glared at the door. Her brow furrowed as she thought of the best jutsu to break it down. Water? No, that would take to long. Air wouldn't do much, unless she wanted to completely destroy the place. Fire and Lightning was to obvious, so she settled on the first element: Earth.

"_Element Style: First Element Control_," she whispered.

The door before the them shuddered in response to Kiyasha's sudden control over it.

Instead of breaking the door open, as she usually would, Kiyasha simply pushed both slabs of wood open, her hand up in the air as she walked forward.

Aimi watched in wonderment as Kiyasha opened the doors. _Without touching them._

A girl with shoulder-length, curly brown hair did not raise her head as dim light flooded her long time, well-known prison.

The girl was hung against the wall, her arms above her head and wrapped in chains, which hung from the ceiling. Her legs dangled helplessly as if she couldn't move them. Her clothes were that of a prisoner, black pants and a black shirt, all torn and bloody. A circle was drawn around her limp body in red liquid. In blood.

"Leave me alone," the girl said, in a soft whispering voice that used to hold mush defiance and fierceness. The defiance was gone. The fierceness was barely recognizable.

"Harukuma," Aimi whispered, taking a step forward. "Harukuma, it's me, Aimi."

The girl called Harukuma did not lift her head. "Aimi is never so quiet and bubbly less."

Aimi smiled slightly. "I have someone with me."

"Who? A new prisoner? Tell Orochimaru I'm not doing any more torture shit for him," Harukuma said, anger giving small life to her voice.

"No, this person is here to help us," Aimi said, walking forward, gesturing to Kiyasha to do the same.

Slowly, Harukuma lifted her head and peered at Kiyasha with empty, brown eyes.

"Who are you?" she asked, faintly.

"My name is Kiyasha," the rescuer replied, evenly. "Honatetsu Kiyasha."

"Ah, an infamous Honatetsu," Harukuma said, life slowly filling her eyes. "Orochimaru talks about you a lot. Says he always wants to catch you and your siblings. Wants your abilities."

The chained girl paused for a moment.

"What in the hell are you doing here?"

Kiyasha gave the girl a meek smile.

"I'm here to rescue you," she said.

Harukuma stared at her, and Kiyasha watched with horrified fascination as the new-found life drained out of Harukuma's black-almost-brown eyes. Harukuma's eyes emptied completely and Kiyasha found herself looking into dead, empty eyes once more. Eyes that had seen everything and didn't like it at all.

"No one can rescue me," she said, and her head fell once more.

Kiyasha narrowed her eyes at the suddenly dead girl, and turned to look at Aimi, whose eyes were wide and fearful for Harukuma. Kiyasha raised an eyebrow in question and Aimi slowly shook her head.

"Harukuma, what's wrong with you?" Aimi asked, her voice very, very soft with fright. "You've always been roaring with energy. You've always broken out of here so quickly, and you've always fought so hard against Orochimaru."

Kiyasha gave Aimi a very prideful look. No "Orochimaru-sama" crap.

"What's the point anymore?" Harukuma moaned, miserably. "I'll just end up back here...with a damn circle of my father's blood around me to control my abilities. I'll just end up being hung from my wrists and getting beat by Orochimaru and his bitch..."

Kiyasha had heard enough.

"_Element Style: Fourth Element," _she hissed.

Lightning exploded from the ceiling with a rather soft _bam. _Kiyasha twisted and sliced her hands through the air...the lightning jerked the left and sliced through Harukuma's chains like a knife through butter.

Harukuma crumped to the ground, her legs unable to hold her up. Her wrists were still bound together by a thicker metal chain, and Kiyasha sliced that in one, swift movement. Harukuma's arms fell apart and she looked like a mass of boneless, pale skin.

"Get up," Kiyasha snapped, turning and stalking towards the closed doors. Aimi knelt beside Harukuma, testing her pulse and checking for other medical issues.

Harukuma lifted her head and narrowed her eyes at Kiyasha.

"You won't get out of here alive," she said, icily.

Kiyasha turned and glared back at the girl.

"Like hell I won't," she snapped back. "And if I don't get out alive, my team sure as hell will."

"You've just released me," Harukuma said. "Orochimaru will teleport here in a matter of seconds. Him and his bitch."

"Harukuma..." Aimi whispered.

"No! I'm right! I _know_ Orochimaru," Harukuma hissed. "He's a tricky, deceitful bastard. If he's not taking over Sasuke's body right now then he'll teleport here and kill you by either summoning Manda or ordering his bitch to attack you."

Kiyasha still glared.

"And Sasubu says _I'm_ a freaking pessimist," Kiyasha muttered, glancing over her shoulder.

"You won't make it out of here alive, so you might as well give up now," Harukuma said.

Kiyasha slowly turned back around and her green, green eyes narrowed upon Harukuma.

"Look, you might be some sappy little weakling who gives up when you've been captured but _I am_ _not_," Kiyasha said, her voice steady despite her inner-rage. "And neither is my team. If we don't get out of here alive, then neither do Orochimaru and Kabuto.

"My mission was to come here and rescue you and three other girls. I haven't failed a mission yet, and there is no way in freakin' hell that I am gonna start now just because some sappy weakling of Orochimaru's feels like giving up. I will carry you all the way back to Konoha if you don't feel like walking. But there's no way you're staying here, not while I still need to get you back to my village."

Harukuma's eyes had gotten steadily wider as Kiyasha had continued talking.

"_You're _calling _me_ a weakling?" Harukuma hissed, slowly getting to her feet.

Kiyasha snorted, crossing her arms.

"Do you see another pessimistic chained-up person who thinks we're all going to die?"

Harukuma didn't answer.

"That's what I thought."

"So what's your genius plan to get us out of here without Orochimaru catching us?" Harukuma snapped.

Kiyasha smirked, triumphant.

"We've got to meet up with Tzurin and Sasubu first," Kiyasha said, rotating her shoulders as if stretching lazily. "Then the wolves will get us out, right, Tsuki?"

Tsuki, who had been sitting unnoticed in the corner of the prison, yipped, rising to her feet.

Harukuma raised an eyebrow at the wolf.

"What? You bonded to her or something?" she asked Kiyasha.

"Nope," Kiyasha answered. "She's just a pretty understanding wolf."

Tsuki barked, then went to the door, awaiting Kiyasha's opening.

Kiyasha performed her same jutsu, and Tsuki stepped forward. Harukuma and Aimi followed, and Kiyasha trailed behind, shutting the doors.

As the three girls and Tsuki raced along the dark corridors of Orochimaru's hideout, Kiyasha felt the sudden shift in chakra.

She stopped suddenly, in exact time with Harukuma, Aimi, and Tsuki. They all turned their heads back the way they had come, recognizing the strong, hateful surge of chakra that was the one and only Third Sannin, Orochimaru.

"He'll open the door in a few moments," Harukuma whispered, barely audible about the distant moaning in the hideout. "We'll hear it open."

And sure enough, Kiyasha felt the ground tremble and the loud moaning of the door as it opened from it's offering of its masters' chakra.

"Kabuto is with him," Harukuma whispered a moment later.

"It seems we have a problem, Kabuto," Orochimaru's voice carried to Kiyasha's sharp ears. "It would seem as if our dear little girl has escaped. Again."

Harukuma's jaws clenched and Aimi touched the girl's shoulder in warning.

"Is she still in the base, Orochimaru-sama?" Kabuto questioned.

Kiyasha threw a wild look at Harukuma and instantly felt the dousing of chakra signature. It seemed as if Harukuma had disappeared.

"It would seem otherwise, Kabuto," Orochimaru said. "But over these twelve years, we have trained dear Harukuma well, and it is quite possible that she has hidden her chakra signature from even my own detection."

"Shall we search the base then, Orochimaru-sama?" Kabuto questioned.

_Shit, shit, shit,_ Kiyasha cursed.

She spun on her heel and raced as quietly as possible after Harukuma, Aimi and Tsuki.

* * *

**Look, Gina, it's you! Ha ha.**

**TBC**


	5. A Rather Painful Scare

Tsuki's nose was high in the air, and her paws were quiet on the floor as she swiftly rounded a corner and flew down yet another hallway. Aimi and Harukuma followed instantly, and Kiyasha paused only to locate Orochimaru by his scent and her own hearing.

He was getting closer.

Kiyasha's pace increased and so did Tsuki's. In seconds, they were at a rather wide space for one of Orochimaru's hideouts. The hall had opened into what seemed like a sort of...library?

Tsuki had stopped, and so the other girls froze to listen.

Kiyasha distantly heard Orochimaru discussing the situation with Kabuto. They were farther away, which lulled her into a sense of false security for a moment or two.

The girls didn't risk talking, and Tsuki seemed to have stopped. Kiyasha looked the white wolf straight in the eyes, silently asking: _What's going on?_

Tsuki simply blinked at her, then tilted her head to the left.

And suddenly, Toboe, Tsume, Sasubu, Tzurin, and two girls spilled into the library, panting rather heavily and Tzurin was bleeding from a small scrape on her forehead. Sasubu looked exhausted and the two girls had rough bandages around their wrists. Though one had rather nasty looking scrapes on her neck.

"Got them?" Sasubu asked, giving Harukuma and Aimi fleeting looks, then turning onto Kiyasha, who nodded. "All right, let's get the hell out of here then."

"Orochimaru is here," Tzurin said. "So is Kabuto."

Kiyasha nodded again. "We know." Her face flushed into a small state of guilt. "We...I..sort of caused him to come here."

Tzurin and Sasubu gave Kiyasha identical what-the-hell-did-you-do-now looks but did not question her.

"Run or fight?" Kiyasha asked, whipping around to face Orochimaru's oncoming voice.

"How about we just give a rather painful scare?" Tzurin suggested, grinning wickedly.

"Sounds good to me," Kiyasha replied.

"Me too," Sasubu added.

As soon as Kiyasha saw the faint flicker of pure white flesh, she unleashed two Disasters in a matter of moments.

"_Water Style: Tsunami!" _she whispered. Then...

"_Fire Style: Inferno!" _

There was a great roar of sudden water and several giant waves rose from the ground and crashed towards the oncoming Orochimaru and Kabuto. Fire exploded from the hallway behind them, and blazed at the two power hungry monsters seconds after the tsunami fell.

"_Lightning Style: 100 Strikes!" _Tzurin hissed.

There was a sudden roaring and vicious shaking of the ground as Tzurin's lightning fell from the ceiling and peppered the entrance to the library with a thousand bolts.

Suddenly, over fifty weapons with _very_ sharp points shot through the cloud of fire, water, and lightning.

Kiyasha dropped to one knee, taking Aimi and Harukuma down with her, but suddenly at least fifteen snakes — very _big_ snakes — were hissing towards her.

"No escape!" hissed a laughing voice.

"That's what you think, Snake Bastard!" Sasubu shouted. His fingers flew together in a sudden and unfamiliar hand sign. Kiyasha had a split-second to stare at her brother, in which he simply smirked at her.

Sasubu's hands shot out in an overlapping triangle and two things happened, one seconds after the other...

A bluish-white sheen of chakra shot out from Sasubu himself...

And suddenly all the weapons and the fifteen snakes were flying backwards...back into the cloud of elements created by the Honatetsu females.

Kiyasha and Tzurin stared in disbelief when a female's voice suddenly broke through their thoughts in a quick whisper.

"Um...that teleport thing might come in handy right about _now!"_ she hissed.

Tzurin, Sasubu, and Kiyasha reacted instantly, and their hands found the seal of the bird and suddenly they were flying through time.

Kiyasha released her jutsu at the same moment her siblings did, and all three of them staggered, once more, to the ground — which was the forests' leafy floor.

Kiyasha lay in the mass of leaves, staring up at the bright blue sky, blinking rapidly.

"We're never teleporting that far again," she snapped, happy she could even speak with barely any chakra whatsoever.

"It's not _my_ fault that _you_ made Orochimaru come!" Sasubu snapped back at her.

"Hey, _you're_ the one that assigned _me_ to get Harukuma!" Kiyasha snapped. "It could have been you who summoned the snake bastard!"

"Knock it off, both of you, I've got a headache the size of Tsunade's chest," Tzurin said, wearily.

Kiyasha and Sasubu looked at each other, both of them blinking rather stupidly. Then, Tzurin's comment actually sunk in.

And they burst out laughing.

Harukuma, Aimi, and the other two girls stared as the three infamous Honatetesu siblings rolled around on the ground, clutching their stomachs, laughing their heads off.

"We've been rescued by loopy people," one said.

Kiyasha finally managed to control herself and stood up, dusting off her teal-colored skirt. She brushed back a wild strand of hair then looked over the two unamed girls.

One had rather long, bluish-purplish-black hair that fell almost to her knees in pinned pigtails on either side of her faces. She wore a purple shirt covered by a red jacket and dark red shorts. She wore thigh-high purple stockings and dark red shinobi sandels. Fingerless red-black gloves were on her hands and around her waist was a black belt holding an assortment of weapons — kunai, shuriken, and other unnameable weapons. A purple-red-black mask was resting around her neck, the mask of an assasian.

"You must be Suzumi," Kiyasha said, smiling at the girl, who nodded. Kiyasha turned and looked over the last.

She had an orange wrap-around on, with a green fishnet on underneath. Black shorts appeared at the end of the wrap-around and a scabbard of a yuri sword fell across her back. Her hair was cropped fairly short — just past her earlobes — and was the burnt color of the leaves as autumn fades away. Her eyes were rather narrow and angled — like a cat's.

Kiyasha looked down to see a rather large, orange nin-cat staring up at her. She almost laughed at the extremely intelligent look on the cat's orange eyes.

"And you're Mika and Neko, right?" Kiyasha asked.

The girl and cat nodded.

"Now that introductions are over," Sasubu muttered, darkly. "We should move out. Let's go about a mile, there's a town nearby. Right, Tsume?"

The gray wolf lifted his head and sniffed the air. He then exchanged looks with Tsuki and Toboe, then looked back to Sasubu and nodded.

"All right, let's head out," Sasubu said, and lifted his foot and leap into the air.

"Are you that dense?" Kiyasha snapped out.

Sasubu froze in mid-motion then turned and narrow his pale eyes at Kiyasha. His little sister rolled her flaring eyes and then pointed to the Oto Girls.

Harukuma was still breathing rather heavily, and Suzumi's neck was still bleeding.

"Heal them," she commanded.

Sasubu stomped over to the ingured Sound girls and drew Suzumi forward. He examined her neck, then placed a hand on it.

Suzumi winced and almost let out a piercing scream when Sasubu's hand suddenly glowed blue and the gouges began to slowly knit themselves back together. She stepped back when Sasubu removed his hand and lightly traced her neck.

"There might be scars," Sasubu said, as he lifted his hands to heal Harukuma. "But Tsunade-sama and Sakura might be able to take care of them."

Harukuma's — as well as the other's — jaw dropped.

"Tsunade?" Aimi whispered faintly. "We're going to meet _Tsunade?_"

Sasubu exchanged looks wtih Tzurin, who glanced at Kiyasha, who rolled her eyes.

"As in the infamous healer, the female Sannin, Orochimaru's old teammate?!" Mika cried out.

"Um...yeah?" Kiyasha said, as Sasubu finished healing Harukuma and pulled the cat-user forward.

"That's insane!" Harukuma cried out.

"Not...really..." Kiyasha muttered, rather softly.

"What was that?" Harukuma asked, glaring at Kiyasha, who glared back.

"Nothing," Kiyasha snapped, rising to the unspoken challenge instantly.

"You're a little too dishonest for a Konoha kunoichi, aren't you?" Harukuma accused, glaring at Kiyasha rather shrewdly. "You should be an Oto nin."

Kiyasha snorted. "I'd rather die than be an_ Oto nin._"

Harukuma glared at her. "Well Oto kicks Konoha's ass anyday."

"Ha! Like hell! Excuse me, whose village's team just snuck into whose village's hideout? _Hm?"_

Harukuma glared at Kiyasha. "You've won this round, Konohaian, but I _will_ have revenge."

Kiyasha snorted again. "Suuuure, Otoian."

"Knock it off, Harukuma," Suzumi snapped when the brunette opened her mouth. "Be grateful we're out of that hell hole." The dark-haired assasin looked around at the trees and the gentle summer breeze. "This is the first time I've been outside when I'm not assigned to kill someone."

Tzurin gave the assasian a small smile. "Konoha is a very open village, you can be outside as often as you want."

Suzumi's pale lips turned upward in a smile. "Good, I like being outside."


	6. Money Over Comfort

The group of three Konoha shinobi, four Oto kunoichi, one nin-cat, and three wolves traveled across the beaten terrain until they came upon the rather quiet town. It was a small place, one of neutrality, no sides, no problems, right?

"I'm _starving_," Harukuma whined for the millionth time that day.

"We know, Otoian," Kiyasha snapped. "We're _all _hungry."

"Could you two stop bickering for, like, _three _seconds?!" Tzurin snapped at the both of them. Kiyasha turned to glare at her elder sister.

"Well now you know what my life was like for fifteen years!"

"Sasubu and I don't bicker about stupid things like hunger!" Tzurin retorted.

"Oh yeah, and picking up the last thrown kunai isn't just as ridiculous?!" Kiyasha snapped.

"HEY! That was a matter of respect!" Sasubu intervened.

"Yeah, yeah, respect my ass," Kiyasha mutterd, darkly. Aimi giggled into her palm, her orange eyes alight with laughter.

Sasubu swung open his bag and pulled out his money. He tossed the bag to Kiyasha and Suzumi.

"Go get us a room," he ordered. "Spend as little as possible."

"Right, 'cause with you it's money over comfort," Kiyasha replied, spinning around and stalking towards the nearest hotel.

"Got that right!" Sasubu called after his dark-haired sister.

"You could be nicer to me since I almost died two weeks ago!" Kiyasha yelled back.

"Don't start_ that_ again!" Tzurin snapped.

"Whatever!" Kiyasha called, then disappeared into _Comfort All Day, All Night_ with Suzumi behind her and Tsuki in front.

"Are you guys always like this?" Mika asked, raising a delicate eyebrow.

"Only when we're hungry, tired, or annoyed," Sasubu answered with a shrug.

"Which is basically every few seconds," Tzurin added. "I'm always thirty, Kiya's always annoyed, and Sasu here is always hungry."

"Don't call me that!" Sasubu snapped.

"What? Sasu?" Tzurin questioned, innocently. "You used to love it when Kiya and I called you Sasu!"

Sasubu growled at her. "Shut it, Lightning Witch!"

"Don't even start, Talking Textbook!"

"KNOCK IT _OFF!_" Kiyasha screamed, from inside the hotel.

Harukuma, Mika, and Aimi exchanged looks.

"I think we made a mistake in coming with these lunatics," Harukuma said, jerking her thumb at the twins, who glared at her.

Inside, after Kiyasha had shouted at her bickering siblings, she turned back to the counter man.

"I apologize for that, my siblings can get rather heated in arguments with one another, I'm somewhat of referee with that," she said, smiling like an angel fallen from heaven. The man nodded at her, glancing at her chest, then up to her face.

"Do you have any rooms that can seat seven people?"

"I'm sorry, Miss, no. But we have rooms that can seat five."

Kiyasha nodded. "All right, we'll take a room for five and a room for two."

The man nodded, scribbled something down, then handed her two keys. One read "105" and the other read "12".

"Twelve is the two-person room," the man clarifed. "The rooms are right down there, to your left. The numbers go up."

Kiyasha and Suzumi thanked the man, paid him, then went back outside to gather up their company.

That night, it ended up with Kiyasha and the Oto girls, and Tzurin and Sasubu in the two-person room. Tsuki, Tsume, and Toboe were with Kiyasha however and seemed to be guarding the door. Neko watched them with large orange eyes, looking interested.

It was in the dead of night, and Kiyasha was full awake. She was on the small balcony overlooking the small town, the gentle nighttime breeze blowing through her hair. Her green eyes caught the light of the moon and glowed.

She was curled up on the balcony railing, holding her knees before her. She raised her head and her eyes fell upon the constellation Rose. The stars connected together to form a flowering rose in the blanket of black sky.

"What are you looking at?" asked a voice.

Kiyasha did not turn to look at Harukuma.

"The stars."

"Why?"

"Because it amazes me that something so far away can still shine so brightly."

Harukuma turned and went back inside, her brows furrowed by Kiyasha's rather elusive and distant answer, if you could call it an answer at all.

_Naruto..._Kiyasha thought. _Are you all right? Are you safe? Is...Sasuke? _

Slowly, Kiyasha pressed her hands together in the seal of the bird, forming the Wind Control Jutsu. She parted her lips and began singing, while pushing outwards with her hands.

The wind carried the voice of Kiyasha across the land.

_Shyno Shyno_

_Ere tu ka_

_Ese mo _

_En yon _

_Ee_

_Shyno Shyno_

_Ere tu ca_

_Ese mo_

_En yon_

_Ee..._

Naruto raised his head, hearing the echoing musical voice.

"Kiyasha..." he whispered. He turned and leaned on the windowsill in his bedroom, staring up at the sky. "Are you safe?" he asked. And, absently, his hand traced the bandaged wound that Sasuke had inflicted on him days before.

And a few miles away, Sai looked up from his canvas.

"Kiyasha...your song..." he whispered, staring out the window. "It makes me feel...sad..."

* * *

The next morning, Kiyasha was first awake. The sun had barely risen over the horizon, but the raven-haired firecracker was already up and running. Mika's cat, Neko, had awoken at the same moment she had, and was watching her walk back and forth, gathering her things.

"You've been bonded to Mika a long time, haven't you?" Kiyasha asked the nin-cat, as she gathered her belongings into her black bag. The cat blinked at her, then nodded. Kiyasha smiled.

"You and her remind me of my friends Akamaru and Kiba. They're dog-nins."

Neko made a face that looked like a cat version of a grimace. Kiyasha laughed.

"Oh don't worry, if either of them pulls anything, I'll be the first to take care of it," she reassured the cat. Neko's eyes blinked at her again, rather rapidly, then he smiled.

"Would you be so kind as to wake the others, Neko?" Kiyasha asked the cat, as she swung her bag into place on her shoulder. Tsuki, Tsume, and Toboe were immediately on their feet beside in, following her out the door. The cat nodded.

"Thanks. Tell them that Sasubu and Tzurin are in the lobby downstairs," Kiyasha added, shutting the door as Toboe's tail vanished from sight.

**TBC**


	7. Off To Suna

"She _WHAT?!_" Sasubu and Tzurin screamed at the top of thier lungs.

Mika winced away from the loud screams of the Honatetsu twins.

"That's what Neko told me," she said, quietly.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU _STOP_ HER?!" Tzurin shrieked.

"We were asleep," Aimi said, softly.

"Being beaten within an inch of your life is fairly _exhausting_," Harukuma snapped.

Sasubu turned and stomped away, stalking towards the circular doors. He blasted the door open, and raced out onto the streets without so much as a glance to the others girls.

"Mika, get him back here, will you?" Tzurin asked, wearily. "I'll get the supplies for us to head to Suna."

"Why me?"

"Why Suna?"

"You, Mika, because he's already got a crush on you," Tzurin answered. "And Suna because that's the nearest place Kiyasha would go off to."

Mika and Neko left to find Sasubu. Harukuma, Aimi, and Suzumi all looked at Tzurin.

"Why would she go to Suna? Wouldn't she want to head back to Konoha?" Aimi questioned.

"Nope," Tzurin replied, turning and heading towards the shops outside. "We were going to stop at Suna anyways, on the way back to Konoha. But, Kiyasha went ahead because she's been wanting to talk to Gaara about the possible Akatsuki invansions as well as the future Jinchuuriki possiblites."

"'Future Jinchuuriki possibilites'?" Suzumi repeated, following Tzurin out.

"Yeah, plus Kiyasha also volunteers to train to-be kunoichi of Suna, since Temari is the only other Jounin kunoichi in Suna."

"Well, Suna's a little behind isn't it?" Harukuma asked, in a sort of snicker. Tzurin turned a very angry, cold glare on the Oto kunoichi.

"Don't insult Suna, their Kazekage is the strongest of them all, and they are regaining their forces rather quickly for the situation with Akatsuki as well as your old snake bastard master!"

Harukuma took a quick step back while Suzumi smiled.

"Ah yes, Kiyasha told me that you had a rather _soft_ spot for the Kazekage of Suna," she said, smirkingly. "It seems to be _very, very_ soft, doesn't it, Aimi?"

Aimi grinned, nodding.

Tzurin, ignoring them, turned and left.

* * *

Kiyasha pushed off the fifth to last tree, and abruptly dropped to the ground. She stayed kneeling for a split second when the wolves appeared beside her.

"Sasubu following?" she asked Tsume, who nodded. Toboe barked twice. "Two others with them?" Tsuki looked at Kiyasha and bared her teeth. "Oh, Mika and Neko?"

The wolves nodded.

"All right, just over this deserted plain, and we should see Suna's walls over the hill," Kiyasha said, standing.

And she raced forward.

The walls of Suna rose from the sand as the sun sank below the horizon. Kiyasha staggered down to her knees, exhausted from her run. The wolves panted beside her in the desert heat, all of thier yellow eyes on the unfamiliar Suna.

"WHO GOES THERE?!" bellowed a familiar voice from above.

"SHUT UP, PUPPET BOY, AND OPEN THE GATES! I'M DYING OUT HERE!" Kiyasha shouted back at Kankurou.

"OPEN THE GATES, IT'S KIYASHA-SAMA!" bellowed another voice. Echoes of "Kiyasha-sama?" _"The_ Kiyasha-sama?" whirled around Kiyasha's ears as the gates slowly creaked open.

Kiyasha staggered through the gates, tripped, and fell into the arms of Gaara. She looked up at him through her blue-black bangs and slowly pushed herself to her feet. Tsuki, Tsume, and Toboe gathered at her feet, staring up at Gaara.

"You came," Gaara said.

"Duh," Kiyasha replied, tossing back her hair. "You actually thought that I wouldn't come? My Kami, don't you people know anything about me?"

Gaara's lips twitched as a smile that only Kiyasha knew appeared.

"Is Tzurin on her way?" Gaara asked, his eyes brightening. Kiyasha raised an eyebrow.

"If I said no, would I get kicked out?" she asked.

Gaara turned and walked towards the Wind Building, ignoring Kiyasha's pun at his relationship with her elder sister.

Suddenly, cheers went up from the surronding villagers.

Gaara turned back around and smirked at Kiyasha's rapidly blinking eyes.

"HOORAY FOR KIYASHA-SAMA!"

"THE HEROINE WHO SAVED GAARA-SAMA!"

Gaara pulled her inside the Wind Building and she turned to glare at him across the Kazekage desk.

"Um...what the hell was that about?!" Kiyasha shrieked. Gaara smirked again.

"You are known as one of the five heroes who saved my life, many months ago," Gaara said, slowly. "You, Tzurin, Sasubu, Naruto, and Chiyo. The people of Suna have always liked you and your siblings."

Kiyasha smirked. "Then I'm sure they'll approve of Tzurin, once you marry her."

Gaara narrowed his eyes at the raven-haired Honatetsu, who smirked back at him.

"You should rest, Kiyasha," he said, suddenly. "We have all of tomorrow to discuss the situations you spoke of in message."

Kiyasha nodded, shrugging her shoulders.

"Are these wolves part of your team now?" Gaara questioned, gesturing to the three canines, who sat by the door, all in different positions: Tsuki; standing, Tsume; sitting, and Toboe; laying down.

"Sort of," Kiyasha replied, steadily. "I rescued them from starvation a few months back. They trust me completely now, and help me out whenever I ask for it."

Gaara nodded, the lifted a hand and gestured to the door.

"Your usual room awaits you," he said, smiling.

Kiyasha smiled back, then turned and left.

**TBC**


	8. A Kunoichi Problem

Sasubu, Mika and Neko arrived at six a.m. the next morning. Sasubu had exploded through the gates of Suna, a mass of blue and white Honatetsu fury.

"WHERE IS SHE?! WHERE IS MY GODDAMN SISTER! OH MY KAMI, WHEN I GET A HOLD OF HER SHE IS SO—!"

"IT'S SASUBU-SAMA!"

"ALL THE HONATETSU SIBLINGS ARE COMING TO SUNA!"

"HOORAY FOR SASUBU-SAMA!"

"Why are they cheering for you, Sasubu-kun?" Mika questioned, blinking at her rescuer.

"I...I have no idea, Mika-chan."

"Ah, Sasubu, you're here," Temari said, grinning at the blue-haired boy. "Kiyasha is upstairs, in the Wind Builiding at the moment. She's busy conversing with Gaara about the training, so I suggest you don't interrupt them."

Sasubu looked like he was going to explode.

"Temari-san?" asked a voice.

"Oh, yes, what is it, Matsuri?" Temari replied, turning to face the brunette girl.

"Oh, Sasubu-sama! You're here!"

"Yes, hello, Matsuri," Sasubu answered, distractedly.

"Matsuri, can this wait?"

"Yes, but I was going to request that I speak to Gaara-sama about the kunoichi-in-training..."

"All right, then just come with us..."

"Oh, who is this?" Temari asked, turning to the brunette haired girl and orange nin-cat.

"This is Mika-chan and her nin-cat, Neko," Sasubu introduced, gesturing to his traveling companion.

"She's not from Konoha," Temari said, rather sternly. "Sasubu, you know we can not risk—"

"He saved me from Orochimaru's North Base!" Mika snapped at the Suna kunoichi. "I have allegiance to no one but the Honatetsu siblings, who are my rescuers! Whoever is with them is with me!"

Temari raised an eyebrow.

"All right, all right, calm down Kitty Cat," she said, putting her hands up in a gesture of defeat.

"But, as I said, Kiyasha is still in meeting with Gaara, so she can't get her head torn off by you just yet, Sasubu."

Sasubu snorted, then turned and stalked towards the Wind Building.

"Oh, Gaara wants to know when Tzurin will be arriving," Temari called after Sasubu, smirking. The blue-haired boy smirked too, the Suna siblings and Honatetsu siblings always teased Gaara and Tzurin about their little relationship.

"She should be here in about an hour or so, it depends on the others," Mika answered.

"Others?" Matsuri and Temari questioned.

"The other rescues from Snake-teme," Sasubu clarified. "I saved Mika, Tzurin saved Suzumi, and Kiyasha saved Aimi and Harukuma."

"They're all going back to Konoha?" Matsuri asked, following Sasubu inside.

"Yeah," Sasubu replied. "Why?"

"Because I'm just thinking, there's four girls right?"

"Yeah..."

"Then you should set them up with the four boys who are female-less!" Matsuri squealed. "Like poor Shino-san, he seems a little lonely!"

"Matsuri, you sound so much like Tzurin it is terrifying," Sasubu said, pushing open the door to the meeting hall.

What they saw made them stop in their tracks.

Kiyasha had one of the lead Jounin men by the scruff of his neck. Her green eyes were narrowed down to dangerously small slists. Tsuki, Tsume, and Toboe were all growling. Gaara was standing.

"Kiyasha!" Sasubu snapped. "Put the man down so I can murder you myself!"

"Oh shut up, Sasubu," Kiyasha snapped back, then turned her attention to the man in her grip. "You think kunoichi are so very weak, do you? Well _eat this!"_

She turned and hurled the man across the room, leading him slide across the stone floor, his robes gathering dust.

"Gaara-sama, you must control your subordinate!" snapped another man.

Gaara turned his cool gaze upon the man who had spoken. "Kiyasha is not my subordinate, Yaru, she is my friend. She has her own mind and will, and I can not control her, even as Kazekage. If there is one person in this room who could defeat me in a head-on battle, Yaru, it is Honatetsu Kiyasha."

Kiyasha was not listening to Gaara's praise. She was towering over the man like a barely contained_ furious_ storm.

"You still think kunoichi are weak little females?" she snapped. "I dare you to say that again and think you can live through what I'll do to you!"

"Kiyasha," Sasubu said, his voice suddenly weary. "The man didn't mean anything by whatever he said."

"Oh, yes he did!" Kiyasha shouted. " 'Kunoichi are nothing but smaller, weaker, useless versions of male shinobi. We should not waste time and power on training them!' He's completely sexist! Gaara, I still can not believe that this man is on your very own Council!"

"He has his uses, Kiyasha, if they are few," Gaara replied, coolly.

Slowly, the redhead Kazekage pushed back his chair and made his way across the meeting hall. The council members, Temari, Matsuri, Sasubu, and Mika all watched him carefully. Kiyasha did not move her eyes from the man on the floor.

"Gaara, I will not have a man insulting me and my gender," Kiyasha hissed, not looking at Gaara as he moved up beside her. "I will not stand for it. If he continues talking against kunoichi of all kinds, I will—"

"I know what you will do, Kiyasha," Gaara said, rather calmly. The Kazekage turned his level gaze upon Yaru, who was slowly standing.

"Yaru, you made a very fatal mistake by insulting the female gender in the prescene of Hoantetsu Kiyasha, as well as myself. This is your last warning to control your tongue. You may still think that kunoichi are useless, but I do not. And seeing as how I am the Kazekage of Suna, you will do well to remember that."

Yaru nodded feverently, but didn't escape the deadly glare Kiyasha was giving him.

"Council dismissed," Gaara announced. "We will continue this discussion when Tzurin arrives."

The men all stood, bowed, the left. Most murmured hello's to Sasubu, who nodded back at them. All of them cast wary looks back at Kiyasha, who glared back at them.

"Kiyasha, you need to stop scaring our Councilmen," Temari said, following Gaara and said girl back to the Kazekage's office. "They won't want to fight by you."

"Just give 'em a chance to watch her fight, then they'll want too," Sasubu muttered.

"I won't have Kiyasha on display for any challengers to fight," Gaara said, sternly. "If she wants to fight someone, then it should by Yaru."

"If I fought that pathetic excuse for a shinobi, I might end up accidentally killing him," Kiyasha muttered, darkly.

"And _I_ might 'accidentally' join you in that," Temari snarled. "That man has been a very big thorn in my side for a very long time."

"He will not bother you again, Temari," Gaara said, as he took his seat behind his desk. "You taught him a very hard-learned lesson when you blasted him halfway across Suna."

Temari smirked at the memory.

"Ah yes, _that_ was fun," she said, wistfully.

"Matsuri, is there something you would like to discuss with me?" Gaara questioned, finally catching sight of the younger girl.

"Ah, yes, sir, but it was about the current kunoichi-in-training," she said, rather shyly.

Kiyasha raised an eyebrow. _When in the hell did Matsuri become shy?_

"What is it?" Gaara asked.

"The males who train with the girls are rather...um...inappropriate?"

Kiyasha and Temari whirled on the younger girl in unison.

"WHAT?!" they shouted. Matsuri winced back. Mika rubbed her ears.

"They...say things...and...well..."

"THAT IS SO _IT! _AS THE ONLY FEMALE JOUNIN HERE, I AM GOING TO TOTALLY KICK THEIR ASSES TO ISHI VILLAGE AND BACK!"

"THEN _I'M_ GOING TO BURN THEM ALIVE!"

The two female kunoichi turned to storm out of the Kazekage office, when the door banged open and Tzurin staggered in, looking exhausted.

"Gaara-kun...you've got a lot of bandits outside your city," she said sinking to her knees.

* * *

**Ha ha. Kiya and Temari kick ass.**

**TBC**


	9. Romance Is In The Air

"Tzurin?!" Sasubu and Kiyasha cried out, dropping beside her instantly.

"What happened, what happened? What the hell happened?" Sasubu asked, grabbing his twin sister's shoulders and shaking her rapidly.

Kiyasha whacked him upside the head, pushing him away.

"Sasubu no baka, that won't help her!" she snapped.

Gaara appeared beside Kiyasha and sank to his knees next to Tzurin. He reached out and slowly gathered her in his arms, burying his head in her golden-blonde hair.

Temari and Kiyasha exchanged stuck-out tongues.

"What happened, Tzurin-chan?" Gaara asked, his eyes searching her blue ones.

"Bandits attacked me and my friends," she said, swallowing. "Stole all my kunai...and all of Suzumi's weaponry. Harukuma's knocked out. Aimi's arm looks broken."

"See what happens when we leave you alone?" Sasubu moaned, wearily.

"Sasubu, please go down with the other Oto kunoichi," Gaara said, calmly. "And assist the medic-nins in healing them. Temari, gather up a Chuunin-level team and take them to investigate these rogue bandits."

The blue-haired Honatetsu and sandy-haired kunoichi nodded then vanished to obey the Kazekage.

"Matsuri, gather up the boys who are acting inappropriately and bring them here in an hour," Gaara ordered. His old student nodded then vanished to obey him as well.

"And me, Gaara?" Kiyasha questioned. "What do I do?"

"You, go identify the Oto kunoichi," he said. "And get their attackers' identies, what they look like. I'll take Tzurin to her room."

Kiyasha bit her lip to try and keep the comment in but, oh _come on_ the Fifth Kazekage _totally walked into it!_

"Don't do anything naughty, now, Gaara," Kiyasha snickered, green eyes alight. "It won't do for the boys to have their Kazekage—"

"Go. Now, Kiyasha," Gaara said, snapping off her teasing and watching her disappear, the wide grin still obvious on her face.

"Ignore her," Tzurin said, as Gaara lifted her in his arms, bridal style.

"That's exactly my plan," Gaara replied.

* * *

Kiyasha stomped through the familiar corridors, followed by Tsuki, Tsume, and Toboe, finally finding room 153, where the Oto kunoichi were being held. She shoved the doors open and stalked in, ignoring the nurse's protests. She stopped at the foot of Harukuma's bed, putting her hands on her hips.

"Way to get knocked out," she said. Harukuma turned to look at Sasubu, who was currently healing Aimi's broken limp.

"Is she always so caring?" she asked. Sasubu glanced at the brown-haired kunoichi, then up at Kiyasha, who rolled her eyes.

"In Kiyasha Language 'way to get knocked out' means 'I'm glad you're okay'," he said. Harukuma raised an eyebrow, turning back to the youngest female kunoichi.

"Don't think I'm getting soft," Kiyasha snapped at her. "You're my problem until we get back to Konoha, then, by all means, go get yourself killed on a mission to pick weeds."

Harukuma lunged up to tackle the Honatetsu girl, but Kiyasha ducked her swinging arms.

"You know, you're going to fall—"

Harukuma let out a yelp and then landed face-first on the green tiles.

Kiyasha burst out laughing, managing to squeeze out an "are you okay?" in between her laughing.

Suddenly, the door slid open and in stepped four figures; Gaara, Tzurin, Temari, and Kankurou.

"I don't really appreciate you calling me 'puppet boy' in front of the other shinobi," Kankurou said, glaring at Kiyasha, who ignored him.

"Yeah, yeah, your precious ego and whatever," Kiyasha muttered, stalking over to the window and leaning against it, arms folded across her chest.

"So, who are these people?" Kankurou asked, rather rudely. Temari rolled her eyes.

"This is Mika and her nin-cat, Neko," Sasubu said, gesturing to the auburn-haired girl who stood beside him. The big, orange cat blinked up at the Suna Siblings with those startlingly intelligent eyes.

"This is Suzumi, an ex-assassin, with amazing throwing accuracy," Tzurin added, nodding down at the dark-haired girl, who was lying on the hospital bed looking very small without her weaponry.

"And this is Aimi, whose a taijutsu master," Kiyasha said, patting the purple-haired kunoichi on the head. "And _that_ chick on the floor is Harukuma, whose got a whole echo-vision thing goin' on."

"I am _so_ going to murd—"

"How'd you end up on the floor?" Kankurou asked, raising an eyebrow at the brunette.

Harukuma tilted her head to the side, finally looking at the make-up-wearing-puppet-user. The Oto nin's brown eyes went wide for a split second, then returned to normal size. Kiyasha raised an eyebrow and exchanged looks with Tzurin, who mouthed "crush on puppet boy". The younger female made a disgusted face, then turned to stare out the window.

"_Someone_ pushed me," Harukuma snapped, as Kankurou helped her to her feet.

"I didn't push you, you fell off when you tried to strangle me," Kiyasha replied, looking at Harukuma's reflection in the window. Sand was whirling past it in clouds.

"And who are you three?" Suzumi asked, blinking at the Suna Siblings.

"I am Gaara, the Fifth Kazekage," Gaara said, still holding onto Tzurin's waist. "And this is my older brother, Kankurou, and my older sister, Temari."

After the introductions were finished, Tzurin and Aimi identified the attackers, seeing as how Suzumi was to distraught after losing her kunai, and Harukuma didn't remember them because she was unconcious. Gaara left to deal with the inappropriate boys, and then Temari left to go deal with the rogue bandits that had attacked Tzurin. An hour after that, Sasubu and Mika went to go get something to eat.

"Don't do anything naughty on your date, Sasu!" Kiyasha called after her brother.

"I won't do anything you'd do with Kiba!" Sasubu shouted back. "And don't call me Sasu!"

Kiyasha humped and crossed her arms, glaring at nothing.

"Oh-ho, who's _Kiba_?" Aimi questioned in a sing-song voice. Kankurou turned a startled face onto Kiyasha.

"You're dating the Inuzuka boy?" he asked.

Kiyasha glared at him. "No. I'm just friends with him."

"That's exactly what Tzurin says every time we tease her about Gaara," Kankurou pointed out. "I can't believe it! You, the firecracker, rock-hard-attitude, hard-as-nails, have a _CRUSH!"_

Kiyasha flung her arm out and water streaked out of her canteen and flew at Kankurou, hitting him dead in the face.

The puppet master toppled over, gagging from water-inhalation as Kiyasha's weapon retreated back to its controller.

"Are you trying to kill him?!" Harukuma shrieked, leaping from her bed and kneeling beside the coughing Kankurou. "Are you all right, Kankurou-kun?"

Kiyasha, Aimi, and Suzumi's mouths dropped at Harukuma's name for the puppet master. _Kankurou-kun._

Twitch, twitch.

"Is _everyone_ suddenly pairing up or is it _just me?!_" Aimi shrieked, sinking back into her pillows with a moan.

"I'm fine, Harukuma-chan, really," Kankurou said, as Harukuma helped him to his feet.

The two brunettes stared into each others eyes.

Kiyasha dumped water on them.

* * *

The bandits had escaped, vanishing after attacking Tzurin and company. Gaara had spoken to the boys, and threatened to sic Kiyasha, Tzurin, and Temari on them. No doubt about it, they listened right away.

The next day the Honatetsu Siblings and their charges left Suna, heading home.

**TBC**


	10. A Feeling

"We're almost there," Sasubu whispered.

Shouts could be heard just over the hill. The Konoha Leaf Symbol was visible, flaring proudly on the red gate.

Suddenly, one voice rang out clearer than the rest.

"Akamaru, are you_ sure?!_"

Kiyasha's head shot up at the cry of Kiba's voice. Her eyes began to fill with a feeling the others had never seen in her eyes before. Tzurin slowly smirked, finally realizing where she had seen that glow before.

_That is how I look when I see Gaara,_ she thought.

"Go on, Kiya," she urged. "Go greet Kib — I mean, all of them. It's all right."

Kiyasha flashed her elder sister a grateful smile. Harukuma, Suzumi, Aimi, and Mika watched as the raven-haired Honatetsu raced forward with the wolves at her side. Once she was at the top of the hill, Kiyasha paused and looked down upon the Konoha Fifteen, without the siblings.

And then, Akamaru raced forward, Kiba aboard his back.

Kiyasha raced down to meet him, the wolves at her heels.

Kiba lunged off of Akamaru, then swept Kiyasha up in his arms, spinning her around. The wolves gathered around the reunited "friends" and barked.

Up the hill, the Honatetsu twins and the Oto kunoichi watched as Kiba spun his "friend" around. His hands were on her waist, lifting her high. Kiyasha's arms were braced on his shoulders, and both of them were laughing.

"I didn't know Konohaian had a boyfriend," Harukuma drawled.

"He's not her boyfriend," Sasubu muttered, darkly.

"Then what the hell are they doing?"

"Kiba cares very, very much for my sister," Sasubu answered.

"He, like the rest of them, I'm sure, didn't want Kiyasha going on any missions for at least a month after her surgery," Tzurin said. "He must've been mad with worry when he found out she went on one, especially one like infiltrating Orochimaru's hideout."

The six of them watched as Kiba lowered Kiyasha to the ground and then hugged her tightly. Then, the rest of the Konoha Fifteen surged forward and greeted the youngest Honatetsu.

Naruto hugged her so tightly that she turned blue in the face.

"Every seems to have missed her greatly," Aimi commented, watching with wide purple eyes.

"She is a very much loved kunoichi," Sasubu responded. "With good reason."

"Hn, look how dog boy won't move from her side," Harukuma laughed. "And the blonde boy is rather protective, too. Is this a love triangle I detect?"

Tzurin and Sasubu exchanged grimaces.

"Please tell me you did not just imply that Kiyasha and _Naruto_ are dating," Sasubu hissed.

"Kiyasha and Naruto are like siblings! Even_ thinking_ that those two are dating is just — just _wrong_!" Tzurin added with a shriek.

"So dog boy's the only man for her?" Harukuma questioned.

Neither of the twins answered her.

"So Kiba is to Kiyasha as Gaara is Tzurin?" Suzumi asked, seemingly innocent. Tzurin narrowed her eyes at the assassin.

"Like Mika is to Sasubu!" Aimi added, brightly.

"WHAT?!" Sasubu and Mika shouted in unison.

Tzurin rolled her eyes and began walking forward. "Come one, you've gotta met everyone."

The Oto Kunoichi followed the blonde-haired Lightning Mistress, and Sasubu followed behind, glaring at nothing in particular.

"Hey guys!" Tzurin cried, waving her hands. "We've got some new additions to the group!"

She turned, grabbed Aimi's hand, and dragged her forward.

"This is Aimi!" the blonde-haired girl cried. "She's a master at taijutsu!"

"Another, youthful taijutsuist!" Lee cried, leaping forward, grabbing Aimi's hand an pumping it rather hard. "I am as well, beautiful flower! You are as pretty as Sakura-san! Maybe even prettier!"

Aimi blushed rather hard, Lee still clinging to her hand.

"Uh...Lee...you're going to break off her arm," Tenten pointed out, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh! My apologies, youthful flower!" Lee cried, letting go and stepping back, still smiling.

Everyone rolled their eyes, except Aimi, who blushed.

"This is Suzumi, she's an expert with weaponry and stealth!" Tzurin cried, dragging the dark-haired assassin forward. The blonde exchanged smirks with Kiyasha, and then "accidentally" shoved Suzumi into Shino.

"Way to be discreet, Tzu," Kiyasha muttered, rolling her eyes. She stepped forward and took control of the situation.

"Suzumi, this is Aburame Shino," she said, gesturing to the stoic man before them. "He's the shinobi I told you about, the one with the kikkai control."

Suzumi's dark eyes went wide and she smiled rather shyly.

"Oh," she said. "Kiyasha's told me a lot about you. Your abilities are interesting, and the way the kikkai follow your commands would be an honor to watch—"

Shino slowly smiled at the small assassin, though no one could see it.

"Thank you, Suzumi-san," he said. Suzumi smiled. Kiyasha grinned.

"This is Mika and her nin-cat, Neko," Tzurin introduced. She bent forward and whispered into Ino's ear: "She's all Sasubu's."

Ino laughed loudly, her pretty face lighting up with mirth. Sasubu firmly crossed his arms and glared up at the sky.

"And this is Harukuma," Tzurin introduced, gesturing to the dark-haired kunoichi behind them. "She belongs with Kankurou! See? Now everyone can have a girlfriend!"

Kiyasha smacked her sister upside the head, followed instantly by Sasubu. Ino and Sakura shrieked in agreement. Hinata giggled and blushed. Tenten rolled her eyes. The guys looked either startled or amused.

**Fin.**

**So, what did you think?**


End file.
